


Post-mortem

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Leslie Thompkins, Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s04e22 No Man's Land, Post-Finale, Resurrection, Season/Series 05, Tender Oswald Cobblepot, Tenderness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Ramenée par Hugo Strange et prisonnière de l'hôtel de ville, fief du Pingouin dans un Gotham en ruine, Lee Thompkins décide d'explorer l'endroit à la recherche d'une issue, de réponses à sa présence ici, et découvre l'un des secrets bien gardé du Pingouin.





	1. Chapter 1

Depuis sa résurrection, Lee avait toujours de terribles vertiges à son réveil, comme si elle tombait de très haut, l'empêchant de se lever. Son corps était froid sous les couvertures et elle tremblait en se recroquevillant pour attendre que la chaleur revienne. Ce n'était qu'un des énième effets secondaires promis par le docteur Strange.

Ses gestes étaient plus lents, son corps réapprenant doucement le mouvement. Il n'y avait aucune douleur à l'endroit où s'était trouvée sa blessure fatale, tout avait été recousu et cicatrisé avant même qu'elle ne reprenne conscience. Mais son corps se souvenait.

Elle quitta son lit sans se presser, enveloppée dans un peignoir qu'elle abandonna sur le sol pour se glisser dans ses vêtements de la veille.

L'atmosphère était glaciale, mais au moins se sentait-elle vivante lorsqu'elle touchait sa peau redevenue tiède couverte de chair de poule. Des réactions normales pour un corps normal et fonctionnel.

Elle se rappelait de Grundy. Elle remerciait le ciel de ne pas s'être réveillée dans le même état, le cœur éteint, le cerveau en miettes. Toutefois, d'autres pensées la taraudaient : que lui voulait le Pingouin ? Elle n'avait plus aucune valeur maintenant que la ville était plongée dans le chaos le plus complet. Comptait-il la remettre à la tête des Narrows en tant que reine fantoche ? Quelque soit ses intentions, elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. En dépit de ses séquelles – physiques mais surtout psychologiques – elle ne se laisserait dominer par personne. Si le Pingouin pensait que la ressusciter suffirait à lui valoir ses faveurs, il avait dramatiquement échoué dans ses calculs.

Cependant elle craignait que ses plans soient plus compliqués que ça.

Emmitoufflée dans un châle en laine noire, elle sortit de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre – un ancien bureau aménagé avec un lit de camp et des planches aux fenêtres – afin d'explorer les lieux et tâcher d'y trouver âme qui vive pour lui tenir compagnie – et peut-être grapiller quelques informations.

L'Hôtel de Ville de Gotham était un endroit habituellement grouillant de vie et d'agitation, comme une ruche colorée, lumineuse, en plein centre du quartier des affaires. Aujourd'hui, à cause de la catastrophe provoquée par Jeremiah Valeska, le bâtiment était quasiment désert, plongé dans l'obscurité et se délitant peu à peu. Cela allait faire un mois que la cité avait été évacuée et que plus rien ne fonctionnait.

Des débris jonchaient le sol dans les coins, preuves que les lieux avaient été abandonnés en toute hâte, et sans doute la scène de nombreuses rixes. Le Pingouin avait imposé son autorité par les armes, les impacts de balles dans les murs en témoignaient. Il était tellement occupé à maintenir son statut – fabrication d'armes et de munitions l'aidant à garder le contrôle sur cette partie de la ville – qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'entretenir avec elle quand elle avait été réanimée. Tout ce qu'elle savait de la situation provenait de Strange, qui était tout aussi prisonnier qu'elle – mais dont elle évitait la compagnie autant que possible, car l'homme la mettait mal à l'aise.

C'était une honte d'avoir abîmé un si beau bâtiment qui faisait la fierté de la ville depuis des siècles. Mais s'il y avait une chose que Lee avait appris depuis qu'elle vivait ici, c'était que rien n'était véritablement sacré à Gotham. Ni l'ancièneté, ni la rareté, ni la mort.

Elle traversa le hall silencieux et passa devant un garde placé à l'entrée. Oswald ne devait pas être très loin.

Ses pas la menèrent du côté des salles de réunion. Le Pingouin y avait fait installer une infirmerie de fortune et des dortoirs où ses hommes pouvaient se reposer. Lee s'attarda près de l'infirmerie mais refusa d'y entrer. Cette partie de sa vie était terminée. Elle n'était plus le docteur Thompkins, ni le Doc des Narrows. Elle n'était qu'une créature plus tout à fait humaine, perdue au milieu d'une guerre qui ne la concernait pas. Elle était fatiguée de se soucier des autres quand cela ne lui apportait que déception et souffrance.

Elle passa donc son chemin sans s'arrêter. Tout en sachant qu'elle finirait par y revenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme un réflexe profondément ancré.

Il y avait un escalier, elle le grimpa en se tenant à la rampe. Son équilibre n'était plus ce qu'il était, et elle dû stopper au milieu des marches pour chasser un haut-le-coeur.

Elle atteignit le bureau du maire.

La pièce était plus vaste que tous les autres bureaux réunis. Une immense verrière permettait d'apporter un peu de lumière, mais le temps était mauvais, comme souvent à Gotham, et des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout pour éclairer la salle. Les ombres causées par les flammes dansaient une sarabande sur les murs comme des feux follets endiablés.

Un lit d'hôpital était disposé au centre, avec un moniteur branché sur batterie et une perfusion au liquide verdâtre transparent. Le Pingouin était penché sur une silhouette pâle au milieu des draps blancs, il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement en murmurant des paroles que Lee ne pouvait entendre de là où elle se tenait.

Il embrassa l'homme alité sur le front en prenant son visage en coupe, ses pouces traçant lentement des ronds sur ses pommettes. Il y avait une telle douceur, une telle ferveur dans ses gestes qu'il en paraissait métamorphosé : ce n'était plus le psychopathe qu'elle croyait connaître, qu'elle méprisait en dépit de ses longues années d'étude à développer ses compétences de thérapeute bienveillante.

Il chérissait quelqu'un, vraiment, alors que jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne se souciait que de lui-même. Le Pingouin avait disparut au profit d'Oswald Cobblepot, un homme comme les autres, capable d'aimer et de protéger.

C'est alors que Lee reconnut l'homme dans le lit, et elle lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, qu'elle tenta vivement d'étouffer en plaquant la main sur sa bouche.

Elle l'avait cru mort. Elle l'avait tué de ses propres mains, la lame plantée dans son ventre et le sang brûlant suintant sur ses mains...ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable, et elle y avait peu repensé depuis son retour parmi les vivants. Elle avait essayé d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, de ne pas se remémorer qu'avant même d'être morte, elle avait été une tueuse. Elle avait été comme lui.

Aussitôt qu'il l'entendit, le Pingouin se retourna, les joues rouges de honte. Ses yeux se plissèrent, son visage se froissa en un rictus de colère, se changeant en un masque de monstre qui fit brièvement penser à Lee à ces vieux films de la Hammer. Les yeux sombres du Pingouin se vidèrent, deux lacs dépourvus de la moindre chaleur. Il montra les dents et hurla d'une voix méconnaissable :

« DEHORS ! ».

Sans dire mot, elle tourna les talons dans un claquement sec et s'en alla en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de s'enfuir. Un cri retentissait dans sa tête sans discontinuer et elle ignorait comment le chasser. Elle n'avait pas vu cela venir, ni la résurrection du Riddler, ni l'affection réelle du Pingouin pour celui-ci. La question du pourquoi il l'avait ramené se faisait un peu plus pressante à mesure qu'elle dévalait les marches comme une perdue. La haine affichée sur son expression ne laissait rien présager de très bon.

Elle avait cru que le Pingouin se servait d'Ed comme elle s'était servi de lui – c'est pourquoi elle avait tenté d'aider ce dernier, à sa manière, parce qu'elle pensait que personne ne lui avait jamais tendu la main.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tort, et pire, que son regard sur leur relation avait été faussé depuis le début – sa relation à elle avec Ed, la relation du Riddler avec le Pingouin. Les deux s'enchaînaient étroitement, et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Ed s'acharnait à vouloir faire d'elle une tueuse froide et sans limite. Pourquoi il n'avait voulu voir que ça en elle, alors que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Il l'avait vu lui. Il avait essayé de faire d'elle un ersatz du Pingouin. Tout prenait sens avec cet élément d'information. Les parodies orchestrées au Cherry's, son changement radical d'attitude après avoir délivré Oswald. Les tourments pathétiques de ce dernier en voyant qu'Ed ne revenait pas. Leur propension à revenir l'un vers l'autre, comme des aimants.

La panique lui envoya une décharge d'adrénaline. Elle avait une petite idée de pourquoi il l'avait ramené. Elle avait vu Ed tenter de faire la même chose avec Jim.

Il voulait qu'Ed le choisisse, et la condamne à mourir. C'était sans doute le plan tordu qu'il avait en tête, étant donné qu'ils étaient si semblables.

A bout de souffle, elle fut forcée de stopper sa fuite, se tenant au mur. Des étoiles lui dansaient devant les yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle contacte Jim. Lui seul pouvait la sortir de ce guêpier, et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas quitter la ville – ce n'était pas son genre.

Les téléphones fixes ne fonctionnaient plus mais les portables, eux, si. Elle avait réussi à en faucher un, et si elle arrivait à sortir...

\- LEE !

Elle se retourna. Le Pingouin boitait vers elle, sa canne en main. Il avait le front plissé par la contrariété, mais aucune arme en vue. Elle se redressa de toute sa stature pour l'affronter.

\- Pourquoi Ed est-il ici ?, attaqua-t-elle directement.

Il y avait des dizaines d'autres questions qu'elle aurait pu poser, mais toutes l'auraient fait paraître faible et désavantagée. C'était suffisamment évident pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas une couche.

Elle préférait entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, quitte à en souffrir par la suite.

En observant plus attentivement le Pingouin, elle s'apperçut qu'il avait reprit une expression plus neutre. Elle se souvint qu'en dépit des apparences, sa colère pouvait rester sous-jacente. C'était le genre d'homme qui pouvait massacrer quelqu'un à mains nues durant une crise de rage, et tuer sans même cligner.

Elle devait prendre garde à ne pas le laisser trop approcher.

\- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?, rétorqua Oswald, doucereux. Il fait partie de mes amis.

\- Un ami qui t'a trahi, rappela la jeune femme. Je ne te savais pas si indulgent.

Le visage du Pingouin se ferma, ses lèvres se pincèrent.

\- Ma chère, sachez bien une chose : si je n'étais pas indulgent, vous ne seriez pas ici.

Lee gloussa sèchement, un son sans enthousiasme, sans joie.

\- C'est pour cela que tu m'as ramenée ? Par simple...gentillesse ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Oswald en haussant l'épaule. Je l'ai fait pour pouvoir faire pression sur Jim Gordon. Mais je n'ai pas oublié la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvé, Ed et toi !

Il la pointa du doigt, accusateur :

\- Tu l'as tué !

\- Et il m'a tué en retour, répondit Lee du tac-au-tac. Je pense avoir payé ma dette.

Les pommettes du Pingouin rougirent et il siffla entre ses dents avant de se redresser et de reprendre une attitude affable – façade polissée derrière laquelle se cachait le monstre prêt à bondir.

\- Je suppose que oui. Cependant, tu m'excuseras de te demander de rester loin de lui pendant sa convalescence. Et même après. Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te le vole ?

Elle remarqua les doigts d'Oswald se resserrer sur le pommeau de sa canne.

\- Il ne m'appartient pas, dit-il à regret. Je veux simplement le préserver. Je pense que tu as eu ce que tu voulais de lui, il est donc inutile de le tourmenter davantage.

\- Je ne crois pas l'avoir beaucoup tourmenté. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air satisfait de la situation.

Soudain, Oswald fit un pas en avant et ils se retrouvèrent beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre au goût de Lee.

\- J'aurais honte à ta place !, murmura le Pingouin en la fixant férocement. Utiliser la faiblesse d'un esprit malade, alors que tu étais thérapeute...c'est du degrés d'Hugo Strange !

\- Ne me compare pas à ce cinglé !, coupa Lee, un éclat de colère perçant dans sa voix. Ed savait ce qu'il faisait, il est suffisamment intelligent pour cela.

\- Mais il ne voulait pas voir !, s'écria Oswald. Et tu savais très bien cela ! Tu savais qu'il refuserait d'admettre qu'il avait tort. Il nourrit toujours de ferventes illusions sur les femmes qu'il croit aimer ! Tu t'es servi de ça, tu as joué le rôle qu'il voulait te voir jouer, et quand tu en as eu assez...

Il claqua des doigts juste sous son nez, un sourire aiguisé aux lèvres.

\- Tu t'en es débarrassé. Et maintenant, viens me redire en quoi tu es meilleure qu'Hugo Strange ?

L'ancienne docteure prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer la chaleur qui brûlait en elle. Il lui fallait garder son calme.

\- Tu l'aimes à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara-t-elle sobrement.

La réplique eut pour mérite de faire reculer le Pingouin, surpris par sa question. Ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, sans trouver de réponse adéquate.

Sa réaction en était une, de façon assez claire.

\- Oswald...

Lee quitta le Pingouin des yeux et vit Ed au bout du couloir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il prononça son nom à elle.

Aussitôt, Oswald se retourna, mais Lee eut le temps de voir le déchirement dans son expression avant qu'il ne maîtrise son émotion.

\- Ed ! Tu devrais être au lit !

Il claudiqua jusqu'au Riddler, tandis que ce dernier avançait vers eux à pas lents, en se tenant au mur.

Lee chercha en elle-même la tendresse qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui. Il en restait une petite partie, tout au fond d'elle-même, qui rendait la scène difficile à regarder.

Il était en chemise d'hôpital, et contrairement à elle, il semblait souffrir. Sa mine pâle, ses larges cernes violettes...il était peut-être vivant, mais il n'en avait pas tout à fait l'air.

\- S'il te plaît Ed, retourne dans ta chambre, supplia Oswald en se plaçant devant lui.

Edward continua de fixer Lee, ignorant le Pingouin. Ce dernier les regarda l'un après l'autre, et la main qu'il avait posée sur la poitrine d'Ed pour le pousser vers sa chambre se mit à trembler.

Il se ressaisit vite, se courbant comme sous le poids d'un sentiment trop lourd, et baissa les yeux.

\- Si vous voulez discuter, faites-le. Mais pas au milieu du couloir. Trouvons un endroit où nous asseoir.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire, lâcha Lee.

Ed eut un hoquet de stupeur. La jeune femme resserra son châle autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolée Ed. Mais je t'ai déjà fait mes adieux. Je déteste les redites. Et puis Oswald a raison.

Elle contempla le Pingouin avec pitié. Il lui semblait si frêle tout à coup, si vulnérable.

\- Il vaut mieux que l'on ne s'approche pas.

Et elle tourna les talons. Elle était fière d'elle pour avoir apporté une vraie conclusion à cette histoire.

Maintenant, elle pouvait essayer de se concentrer sur l'essentiel : comment sortir d'ici.

 


	2. Ed's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Ed est ramené par Oswald dans la pièce qui lui sert de chambre, ce qui doit se produire se produit : leurs vulnérabilités s'entrechoquent et s'entrelacent.

L'esprit d'Ed était comme plongé dans une masse de brouillard cotonneuse. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, du moins pas à la vitesse à laquelle il était habitué.  
Son corps lui semblait peser une tonne et chaque pas était un effort surhumain. Son corps était froid et il grelottait tout le temps.  
Toutefois, le contact d'Oswald, qui le soutenait pour l'aider à retourner dans sa « chambre », était une source de chaleur réconfortante. S'il n'avait pas été gêné, il aurait réclamé plus.  
Mais il était gêné.  
La main du Pingouin dans son dos était brûlante à travers le tissu très fin de sa blouse. Elle dessina des cercles lorsqu'il s'assit enfin sur le lit.  
\- Ed...est-ce que ça va aller ?  
\- Pourquoi ?, croassa le Riddler, les yeux baissés.  
Sans ses lunettes, sa vision était déjà floue, mais les larmes n'arrangeaient rien.  
Oswald lui prit le visage en coupe, l'obligeant à relever celui-ci et à plonger les yeux dans les siens.  
\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. Je peux m'occuper d'elle.  
Ed pouffa et détourna le regard pour se frotter les paupières.  
\- Arrête, ça ne servirait à rien. Et elle n'a pas tort.  
Il grogna, un ton plus bas :  
\- Tu n'avais pas tort. J'ai été idiot. C'est de ma faute.  
Il frissonna lorsque les mains d'Oswald le quittèrent. Il en prit une en otage et la serra dans les siennes pour tenter de se réchauffer.  
Evidemment, Oswald le laissa faire. De toute façon, Ed n'aurait pas toléré un refus.  
Il attira le Pingouin contre lui. La gêne était toujours là, dans un coin de sa tête, mais elle refluait dans la brume. Ne restait plus que le besoin vital de chaleur.  
\- J'ai froid, souffla-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes.  
\- Je sais, répondit doucement Oswald. Le docteur Strange m'a dit que ça arriverait. Je n'ai pas les moyens de réchauffer la pièce, mais je peux t'apporter des couvertures.  
Il tressaillit à mesure que les doigts de Ed se faufilaient contre son costume, comme des pattes d'araignées. Le Riddler sourit en le remarquant.  
\- Viens plus près, ordonna-t-il gentiment.  
Oswald ne se fit pas prier. Il le prit dans ses bras, posant la tête d'Ed sur sa poitrine pour embrasser et caresser ses cheveux. C'était un geste tendre qui démontrait mieux qu'une déclaration ses raisons d'agir, et les pensées d'Edward – ses craintes et ses interrogations – se figèrent tandis qu'il s'enfonçait avec bonheur dans les épaisseurs de tissus moelleuses et tièdes. Il pouvait sentir le cœur du Pingouin battre à la chamade sous son oreille.  
Et ils restèrent donc ainsi, sans échanger davantage de mots.  
Le moment de la discussion, des questions et des réponses – Pourquoi ? Comment ? - et sans doute des conflits parce qu'ils étaient habitués à fonctionner ainsi, finirait par arriver tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant, ils pouvaient profiter sans complexe du plaisir de s'être retrouvés enfin.


End file.
